


Just because I'm in a self loathing, bad mood doesn't mean I don't love myself - Another interview with Ares God of War

by bornforwar_archivist, Tali_Sarah



Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: F/M, Interviews
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-31
Updated: 2006-12-31
Packaged: 2020-03-13 17:13:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18945316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bornforwar_archivist/pseuds/bornforwar_archivist, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tali_Sarah/pseuds/Tali_Sarah
Summary: By TaliAres gets a little emotional.





	Just because I'm in a self loathing, bad mood doesn't mean I don't love myself - Another interview with Ares God of War

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Delenn, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Born For War](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Born_For_War), which closed in 2015. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in March 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Born For War collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bornforwar).
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I don’t own Xena, Ares, Gabrielle or Joxer ect. They belong to other people. If I did own them Xena and Ares would be playing house and Gabrielle would have never become what she is today. (An annoying blonde sidekick who can’t fight much better than before, and likes to drag her best friend who she claims to love to India to die. Sorry, getting off the point) I do however own the Interviewer who’s name is Tanya. 
> 
> Authors note: More garbage. This is in a weird time line, after ‘Chakram’ but before she finds out she’s pregnant. Lets take no notice to how much this is not like the show and just enjoy the fic. (Take note that this is just supposed to get you through until some new stuff is posted.)

Elevator music plays in the background, as floral wallpapered walls appear to be closing in.   
  
(Interviewer) Tanya: It’s a pleasure to have you here today, Ares.   
  
Ares: It’s a pleasure to be here Tanya. Your name is Tanya right?   
  
Tanya: Yes, how thoughtful of you to remember.   
  
Ares: It’s on the cue card.   
  
Tanya: (Blushes) To the interview then. What is the meaning of life to you?   
  
Ares: There is no meaning to life. I told Xena that once. Of course she was stir crazy at the time ready to jump of a cliff, which she blames me for.   
  
Tanya: So you believe there is no reason for us to be here?   
  
Ares: Pretty much. In fact, the only reason I’m here is because your producer said he’d buy me lunch at that new swanky place in Athens.   
  
Tanya: Fair enough. There have been rumours that you and Xena have been getting up close and personal lately. Are those true?   
  
Ares: It would be if that annoying blonde thing hadn’t walked in. That will teach me to lock the bathroom door.   
  
Tanya: Oh.   
  
Ares: I have no luck when it comes to women. Well, I have no luck when it comes to that one woman. (Starts crying)   
  
Tanya: Are you okay? (Hands Ares a tissue)   
  
Ares: My therapist says I have to let it out. Learn to be more open with my emotions. I’m trying, I swear. It’s just hard since my parents never loved me and I was tossed aside for some mortal bloke with bad hair and weaved pants.   
  
Tanya: Would you like a couple of moments?   
  
Ares: Yes, thank you. (Tanya gets up and leaves the room)   
  
(5 Minutes later Tanya comes back in a and sits down. Ares is back to his old self)   
  
Ares: If you tell anyone what you saw or heard, you’re dead!   
  


The End


End file.
